The Mile High Club
by azzie adams
Summary: Draco's urges get the better of him on the Delta 747 and the only private place is... not so private. DM/HP Sequel to 'Emergency Stop'.


**The Mile High Club**

By: azzie adams

**AN:** I own nothing! Thank you for the positive comments on the first installment! =)

**Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter**

One-Shot

Summary: Part II in the 'Christening' series.

Draco's libido gets the better of him on the Delta 747 and the only private place is… well… not so private.

***

**The Mile High Club**

*******

"What kind of respectable airport doesn't have house-elves… or at least a dolly so I don't have cart around all this shit…"

"I told you to pack light."

"When one is the Ambassador to the English Ministry of Magic, there is no such thing as 'packing light'".

"That's just your pompous Malfoy-talk kicking in."

Draco grumbled as he lugged his two large rolling suitcases, watching bitterly as Harry carried one medium-sized duffle bag over his shoulder. Once again, he was looking positively delectable in dark jeans with a white V-neck shirt that clung to his chest nicely. There was also a rather poorly put-together necklace at his neck with red and gold beads, and also a golden lightening bolt hanging amidst two feathers at the center.

"What did you get such a ghastly necklace, Potter?" Draco sniffed to his partner as they stood in line to get their bags checked

Harry clasped the necklace in his hand defensively. "My daughter made it for me. She's a crafty little girl. Wants to make jewelry when she grows up." Harry smiled fondly, thinking about all the effort the red-headed little girl made sitting at his living room table and experimenting with different beads and other knick-knacks before presenting it to him proudly.

Draco nodded thoughtfully, regarding the necklace. "She's got talent," he lied, but could see that Harry treasured it. Scorpius preferred to flood Draco with his many achievements at school. He had heard stories of the Potter children from Scorpius and his friends.

Apparently James Potter Jr. had inherited his grandfather's love for pranks and spent many hours in detention. Completely brilliant though, and excelled at all of his classes. Albus Severus had taken after Harry and regularly took his invisibility cloak on midnight excursions through the castle and was largely known for his kindness to just about everyone. Lily Potter Jr. had another year before she entered Hogwarts, but one thing was true of all the Potter children.

They all positively adored their father.

"The Weaselette has the munchkin this weekend, then?" Draco asked as he showed his muggle ID to the attendant and weighed his bags. Both of them were overweight and had to be checked.

"Yep. Lily and I are going to the playoffs next weekend. James and Al are very jealous," Harry laughed. His bag was underweight so he was spared the checking fee. The attendant passed him his ticket and smiled flirtatiously at him. Draco gave her a winning smile, but as he turned, the smile turned into a grimace. Harry laughed as he grabbed his bag and got in line for security.

"Did you _see_ the acne on her face?' Draco's lips curled in disgust.

Harry rolled his eyes. "She was pretty, and you are far too picky."

"Yet I still manage to achieve perfection," Draco whispered in his ear as he squeezed one of Harry's arse cheeks suggestively.

Harry yelped, and smacked Draco's hand. "You idiot! We're in a public airport!" He hissed.

"Is there a law about being horny in public?"

"There should be," Harry grumbled. "Your libido has almost gotten me fired one too many times. Kingsley's desk!"

"He gave us some 'private time' to argue while he got a cup of coffee. He's infamously meticulous about his coffee. About thirty minutes, every time."

Harry shook his head. "You're ridiculous."

"You love it," Draco smirked.

Harry smirked as they inched their way up the line. "How's Astoria?"

"Intolerable. She owled me the other day for more money before I go on holiday. Any money that I might have given her is now going towards a day at the spa at the hotel, just so you know."

"Turning pain into pleasure?"

"Always," Draco smiled sensuously. "What does little Miss Ginny think of us going on holiday together."

"A business holiday, may I remind you."

"It's a holiday either way and don't dodge the question."

"Why do you care?"

"I love seeing her angry."

"In that case, she was happy as a clam. She packed me a few boxes of Chocolate Frogs and told me to wear clean underwear."

Draco looked thoroughly disappointed. "What? No stalking about the house. No angry phone calls?"

"She's not really in a place to object. It's her weekend with Lily, I let her know two weeks in advance, and it's business. What's to object to?"

"She hates me."

"And you hate her. The world makes sense yet again."

Draco looked like someone had just told him Christmas was cancelled. He enjoyed hearing about the disgruntled divorcee in the papers. She had rekindled a relationship with Dean Thomas, but anyone with eyes could see she still loved Harry and had no idea what had gone wrong in the marriage.

Draco scoffed. Of course, she would never think that the 'dream couple' of the wizarding world had any flaws. After all, Harry made enough money so that she would never have to live like her parents, he was an international icon, both the Savior and a former Quidditch MVP Champion. That was all before Harry found his higher calling and left her for better horizons, as Draco liked to call it.

Of course Kingsley offered Harry a job at the Ministry in just about any department he wanted. He retired from Quidditch at 35, and made his move out of the house that he had yielded to Ginny in the divorce and into a recently redone flat in London with enough room for himself and his three children when they stayed with him.

The children much preferred Harry's company, but Ginny insisted on keeping Lily most of the time because, as she said, 'she needs a mother figure in her life more than a discontent father'. Harry had been livid, but took it in stride. He agreed that he would have Lily every two weeks, but insisted that he be granted the same courtesy when it came to the boys.

Harry sighed, fingering the necklace again as they got closer to the front of the line.

Draco frowned. Anytime Harry thought about the situation with his children or Ginny he took on a depressed expression. Draco regarded him thoughtfully for a second, and promptly pinched his arse again.

Startled, Harry jumped about a foot in the air, much to the amusement of onlookers. Harry turned to glare at the innocently smiling blond. "What did I say?"

"You looked depressed. I thought I could contribute. And don't treat me like one of your munchkins. What did _I _say about wearing tight pants?" Draco replied cheekily.

"I'll wear what I want to, thank you."

"Then don't be surprised when I grope you in public. You were begging for it."

"You and I have a very different concept of what constitutes 'begging'."

They had arrived at the front of the line. Harry deposited his duffle on the conveyer belt, along with his keys, money, shoes, and necklace. Draco felt the need to assure the guard that if anything were missing once he got through security, he would personally see him tried for treason against a foreign Ambassador.

Draco eyed the strange machine in front of him suspiciously.

"What is this? I don't recall seeing this here before…"

"It sniffs your body for chemicals, sir." The guard said before ordering him to stand in the chamber, shoeless. Draco entered tentatively and watched in horror as the doors closed behind and in front of him.

"…the _bloody hell_!" Draco cried as air shot at him from all directions, shoving him around. "Harassment!!"

"Get over yourself," Harry said, standing behind the machine with his arms crossed.

The doors opened to reveal a very disheveled and horrified Ambassador. He stomped out of the chamber and demanded to take to the supervisor. The security guard looked very intimidated by the angry aristocratic blond but Harry intervened in time.

"That won't be necessary. He's not used to being 'sniffed'." He chuckled, which drew an angry glare from his partner. He waggled his eyebrows at him before stepping into the chamber himself.

Draco watched disgruntled as the puffs of air blew around Harry, ruffling his clothes and tousling his hair. A group of women behind him watched interestedly and giggled as Harry's hair puffed up appealingly. Draco observed them and was satisfied that none of them compared to him as far as attractiveness went. Harry wouldn't spare them a second glance.

Harry stepped out of the chamber a second later, and grabbed his belongings from the conveyer belt.

"Oh sure. They went easy on _you_," Draco snarled, as he put his shoes back on.

"You are completely right, Malfoy. They singled you out as the perfect specimen to mess with. Perhaps you _should_ speak to the supervisor." Harry smirked at him, and Draco's lips quirked at the cute way his hair stood up in the back.

Momentarily distracted, Draco quickly forgot what he was angry about and settled for molesting Harry every time he was satisfied that no one was looking.

***

"_Boarding for flight 173 will now begin for first class only. Repeat, first class only," _the voice over the intercom announced.

Draco stood with his small carryon messenger bag and turned to Harry.

"Coming?"

Harry smiled sympathetically at him. "I'm in business class, Malfoy."

"What?" Draco asked, his eyes widening.

"I didn't feel like paying an extra 300 pounds for first class, Malfoy. Some of us have other things we'd rather spend money on."

"Hang on," Draco said, slightly miffed that Harry hadn't told him they wouldn't be sitting together. "You mean I'm going to be sitting on a _fifteen_ hour flight _by myself_ with no one to talk to?"

"I would have been sleeping the entire time anyway, Malfoy. In fact, the second I sit down, I'm taking a large sleeping pill and taking a siesta," Harry smiled dazedly, as if picturing it already.

Draco glared at him. There was no way he would be able to contain himself for fifteen hours without at least some verbal stimulation in the place of physical. He had been planning on all sorts of sneaky escapades while the other occupants of the cabin weren't looking, but Potter had to go and spoil everything, once again.

He kicked Harry in the shin before turning tail and stalking off, determined to not speak to Harry for the rest of the flight, however tempted he was to do otherwise.

***

Draco was livid. Stupid double-decker plane. The flight attendant had refused him access to the higher floor of the plane, where the business class was situated. He hadn't seen many go up there, so he deduced that it was mostly empty. Which meant that Harry had most likely situated himself in the dark corner of the cabin for some peace and quiet.

He had been wriggling anxiously in his seat since he sat down. The mere thought of spending 15 hours doing nothing other than watching cheesy movies on the screen in front of him made him itching for some action. The flight attendants were being impossible as they asked every five seconds if they could get him something, though it was obvious that they weren't referring to the beverages or trail mix.

He clenched his hands into fists as he heard them giggling about the 'dark and handsome man in business, as charming as the day is long'. He was very angry that the women talked about his main squeeze as if they were planning on something with him.

Draco shifted in his seat again as he imagined Harry sitting in a dark corner, his sparkling green eyes peering out from under sexily tousled black hair, his plump red lips curling into a come-hither smile.

Draco crossed his legs and pouted as he watched another attendant saunter past him with a hopeful look on her face.

The plane hadn't yet taken off yet, and Draco fished through his pocket for the cell phone he had purchased for business. He fiddled with the small buttons and eventually found the text messages and quickly typed in a message to Harry.

'_Dear Potter, I need your cock now. Sincerely, Ambassador Draco Malfoy.'_

He pressed 'send' and waited impatiently for a reply. He hoped against hope that Harry had at least waited a few minutes before taking that large sleeping pill.

About two minutes later, the phone vibrated. He looked at the screen.

'_Dear Malfoy, You're very sweet, but no. We're on an airplane. Go milk a cow, Harry. _

_P.S. This is a text message, not a business letter. A simple 'fuck me now' will do in the future.' _

Draco snarled at the phone. How dare Harry deny him?

He grinded his teeth as he shoved the phone into his pocket. There had to be someplace of privacy on this large piece of machinery.

He sat back and contemplated the wall in front of him. He gradually raised his eyes as his head fell back. His eyes darted to the two pictures at the top of the wall. The toilet vacancy lights.

His eyes widened. The toilets!!

But providence had it in for him as he made to sit up again and declare a family emergency to get up into the business class when the attendant came over the intercom and ordered everyone to buckle their seat belts and prepare for take-off.

Draco almost whimpered. It would be about an hour or so before he would be allowed up again.

Through much flirting and empty promises, Draco bartered a bottle of vodka from the attendant to tide him over until the plane was in the air.

'_You'd better fucking be awake when I get there, Potter.' _

***

Draco was thoroughly unhinged by the time the seatbelt light went off in the cabin. He had curled himself in a blanket and was stroking himself through his dress pants whenever he saw that no one was paying attention. The bottle of vodka was three-quarters empty and he had all but drifted off into slumber.

It wasn't until the drink cart came by and woke him that he realized that they had been in the air for some time, and that he was nursing a very painful erection.

He groaned as he struggled to sit up from his less than graceful slump. He bunched the blanket up in his lap to conceal himself from the people around him as he rubbed his eyes.

He saw several people walking around the cabin, back and forth to the bathroom and the lights alternately blinked on and off.

He checked his timepiece and realized that they had officially been flying for about three hours. Stupid cabin pressure and turbulence… lulled him right to sleep. He shook himself and reached down to unbuckle his seatbelt.

He looked around drunkenly for one of the sleazy flight attendants. He spotted one that was cozying up to one of the well-dressed businessmen on the other side of the first class cabin. He snarled. No way was she going to get some before he did! He composed himself as well as he could considering the circumstances, adjusting his blazer to cover his front suitably before strutting back to the stairwell that led to the business class.

"Oi! In-flight slave!" He spat out drunkenly, but in such a way that anyone else would have thought it was motion sickness.

The girl looked up, surprised and affronted. "I beg your pardon?" The businessman had his hand on his thigh, working its way up under her skimpy skirt. Draco sneered in disgust. What an awful couple would they make? Not like himself and Harry. Together they could set the world on fire.

"My associate is in business class and I have to speak to him about an emergency regarding my co—" Draco cut himself off as the woman's eyebrows shot up. "… regarding my conversation with the head of the company." He chuckled to himself. '_That sounded naughty…'_

The girl looked uncertain, so Draco decided to throw in some leverage.

"If you don't, I'll report you for whoring yourself out to passengers on the express," he threatened, and the girl's eyes widened.

"O-of course sir. You can go right up."

Draco turned tail and stalked off without so much as a 'thank you.' He clamored up the stairs and found himself amongst the nearly empty business class. He searched the empty rows for the black-haired man but, as he predicted, Harry had seated himself the darkest corner of the cabin, sound asleep.

Draco frowned until he saw the tight jeans that seemed to be encasing a sleeping erection. He looked around at the abandoned cabin and raised a brow as he sat next to his sleeping partner.

"Potter!" He hissed harshly, as his erection was getting more and more painful by the second. Seeing Harry in a similar condition only fed his need, but Harry merely moaned in his sleep before tossing his head to the side, a hand moving to scratch his abdomen.

"_Potter!"_ Draco increased the volume of his plea, but Harry didn't move. He was dead to the world.

Draco growled at him, even though the other man was oblivious to the distress he was causing him. He looked around to make sure that no one was coming before he placed a hand over his partner's mouth and grabbed the man's crotch harshly.

Harry let out a less than emasculating squeak as he eyes shot open and met Draco's eyes in surprise. His eyes narrowed as he came back to himself.

"Mauulfuuoough…." Harry muffled his complaint, but Draco only glared back at him. He palmed Harry's erection pleasurably as he moved his mouth to hiss heatedly into Harry's ear.

"Listen here, Potter. I'm horny as fuck and I'm not going to take it anymore. I'm going to the restroom, and if you have any interest in self-preservation, you will join me no more than two minutes later and fuck me until I can't sit properly, got it?" He said menacingly with a forceful tug at Harry's penis.

Harry's eyes rolled back slightly in pleasure, moaning softly as he nodded.

"Thought so," Draco said. He flicked Harry's erection one last time before turning to get up. Harry watched with wide eyes as the sexually frustrated blond made his way to the toilets.

Draco stalked forward determinedly before a very overweight man stepped out in front of him. Draco's eyes flickered over to the lights at the front of the cabin, and saw that there was only restroom open.

He mentally prepared for battle as the man reached the door before he did.

"Pardon me, _sir," _Draco said pompously to the man before him, "but I was on my way to the toilets _first_. Kindly wait your turn." He crossed his arms and his silver eyes flashed threateningly.

The large man regarded Draco for a mere second before deciding to ignore him and open the door for himself. Draco grabbed his arm.

"I _said_ wait you turn, you tub of lard! You've certainly got enough body mass to hold it in for another five minutes until someone else vacates the toilet! I was here first!" Draco growled, and muscled his way ahead of the man.

The man's face scrunched in anger. "Why you little pipsqueak! I have to go!"

"STOP DRINKING SO MUCH SODA!!" Draco cried ferociously, fending the other man off.

"I got here first!"

"I'm HORNY!!" Draco declared, and Harry covered his mouth to conceal the hysterical laughter that was threatening to escape as he watched his lover poking the man accusingly in the stomach. "Back off you toilet-hogging fiend!!"

The man blinked owlishly at the angry and sex-crazed blond, his mouth opening and closing speechlessly. After a few seconds, he just nodded and turned, looking thoroughly scarred. Harry felt sorry for him, but then again, he would never cross Malfoy again, especially when he was on a mission to get laid.

Had Harry not smelt the alcohol on Malfoy's breath, he probably would have wondered what made Draco lose his usual professional poise, but a drunk and horny Malfoy was a force to be reckoned with.

Harry waited exactly two minutes before he proceeded to the front of the isle. He turned the corner to the bathrooms and knocked three times on the door. The latch unlocked and Harry opened the door.

Draco was leaning against the small sink, looking pissed off. "What took you so long?" He hissed.

Harry locked the door behind him. "I waited for two minutes, like you said!" He spoke in a hushed voice. "Plus, everyone is waiting for you to come out. Could you have been more obvious?"

"I just announced that I was going to be jacking myself off in the airplane bathroom. I think everyone got the picture," Draco said sarcastically, running his hands through his air. "I'm drunk as fuck."

"No kidding," Harry said.

Draco shivered, running his hands up and down his arms. "It's chilly in here." He mumbled.

Harry smiled affectionately, bringing a hand to run through Draco's silky blond hair. "Allow me to warm you up." He whispered heatedly into Draco's ear, licking the shell provocatively as he lowered his hand to stroke the slightly taller man's erection through his trousers.

Draco groaned as he leaned back even farther. Harry wrapped a well-muscled arm around Draco's waist, and pulled him up, unzipping his pants and pulling them off in one swoop. Draco had already taken his shoes off before Harry arrived. Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's head as the dark-haired man latched onto a pebbled nipple through Draco's black shirt, pulling on it with his teeth. One arm slide under Draco's bum to protect him from sitting on the shelf of the sink, and the other worked the frustrated erection between them.

Draco rasped for breath as he pulled his own shirt off to allow Harry better access. Harry ran his tongue in circles around the dark nubs, kissing his chest, pulling Draco up higher as his mouth went lower. Harry's arms went around Draco's hips as his tongue dipped into his bellybutton, teasing it and blowing into it. Draco whimpered as his hands buried in Harry's hair, pulling him closer to his belly. "_Merlin_, you're good at this."

"Of course I am." Harry said. "I learned from the best," he breathed against Draco's stomach, hoisting him up higher finally to lower his mouth to his prize. Draco's legs fell over his shoulders as he place his hands on the ceiling for balance. It was true, Draco had taught him just about everything, but he prided himself on being about to throw in a few of his own moves from time to time.

"_Please…"_ Draco cried as Harry blew on his purple erection, and it twitched in interest. "_Potter…."_ He groaned. Harry laughed, and Draco's whole body twitched when the puffs of breath landed on his cock.

Harry looked up at Draco as he brought two fingers to his mouth, letting Draco ogle him as he sucked on them, slicking them up slowly and deliberately. Draco gulped, his eyes glazed with lust as he watched his lover's fingers fuck his mouth.

Once Harry was satisfied, he lowered his fingers to prod Draco's hole, circling it tantalizingly as his tongue flicked the head of the desperate erection in his face. Draco bounced slightly, urging the finger to enter him.

Harry 'tisked' at him, and stopped all movement. Draco was close to tears. "Damnit, Potter! What are you waiting for!?"

"All good things take time…" Harry said, and the tip of his index finger disappeared into Draco's arse, before pulled out again. Harry repeated the process much to Draco's chagrin, but he let out a strangled cry as Harry's hot mouth finally engulfed the head of his cock.

Harry pushed his finger into Draco as he licked up the column of Draco's penis, and pumped him in time with the suction on this head. Draco focused on breathing steadily and keeping his balance in the air. His legs were over Harry's shoulders and he cock was level with Harry's nose. He hadn't tried this position before, but he had to admit, he liked it.

"What inspired this, then?" Draco breathed, lowering a hand to stroke Harry's hair.

Harry's mouth left Draco's cock to lick up the underside of it as he answered. "This place isn't sanitary. Don't want you to get some sort of disease because I fucked you on a less than sanitary surface…mmmm…." He hummed against Draco's balls as he inserted another finger into him.

Draco pulled at Harry's hair, and Harry felt his own erection jump in response. He couldn't wait much longer. He needed Draco. Soon.

He began to scissor his fingers within Draco enthusiastically, and Draco bounced helpfully. Harry brought his fingers out of him, and Draco sighed at the loss. Harry set Draco onto his shaky feet and his unzipped his jeans. Draco pulled out a glob of sanitary napkins and smothered the toilet seat in it until he couldn't even see what was under the massive pile of napkins.

Harry sat down and pulled Draco into his lap, facing him. Draco stroked Harry a few things, running his thumbnail into Harry's slit, causing the man to jerk. "Sit. Now." Harry grunted, and Draco acquiesced readily. He brought himself up and Harry held his hips as he positioned himself.

But Draco was impatient. The second he was felt the head of Harry's cock rest against his entrance, he impaled himself down, drawing a pleasured yelp from Harry. Draco sighed at the wonderful feel as Harry breached him fully, resting within him and stretching him nicely. He wriggled his hips, and felt the cock moving and twisting inside him. He tightened on Harry rhythmically, and Harry bit his lip to hold his groans in.

"Malfoy… oh Merlin… if you don't stop I'm gonna…"

Draco stopped, waiting for Harry to catch his breath. Harry gripped his hips, rubbing his thumbs against Draco's ribcage soothingly as Draco ran his hands through Harry's hair, biding his time.

It only took a few seconds, before Harry's grip tightened and forced Draco up and then impaled him back down, and repeated, his cock slipping out completely and then going back in. In, out, in out.

Suddenly the plane shifted, and the cabin shook repeatedly, but Harry remained seated in Draco, thrusting up into him over and over again.

"Oh fuck! What the hell!?" Draco yelped as the movement caused him to bounce erratically in Harry's lap, and Harry's cock vibrated against his prostate continuously.

"Turbulence…" Harry said, continuing to pump him. "You hate turbulence…"

"I _love_ turbulence," Draco declared, and brought Harry's lips to his, thrusting his tongue into his partner's mouth, intent on stealing the breath from his lungs. The vibrations coming from the plane transferred to both of their bodies, and they both pressed against each other, enjoying the feeling of their partner convulsing against them. Draco hummed to the feel of Harry's cock throbbing inside him, and grinded against him tantalizingly.

"Baby…" He sighed, rotating his hips on Harry's cock. "_Fuck me harder_…"

Harry growled against him and his hands fell to grasp Draco's arse cheeks, pulling them apart and pumping him faster and faster until Draco could do nothing but hug Harry to him and allow himself to be thoroughly used. He loved it…

"Oh, _yes,_ that's good," he groaned, his voice unnaturally high.

Harry grabbed his cock and began to pump it in time with his thrusts. He thumbed the head and stroked his thumbnail in the slit, as Draco had done to him. Draco had tears falling down his face in ecstasy, his face buried in Harry's neck. Harry's finger rubbed the space behind Draco's arse, and down to rub where his cock was engulfed by the clenching hole.

Draco was reduced to babbling as the sensations that moved through him. Harry's rippling cock sending shock waves through him, hitting his prostate about every third pump, Harry's hand on his shaft, working a finger over his slit, and another finger poking his hole along with his erection. He was coming soon…

But then Harry slowed, and rotated his hips to twist within Draco with every slow stroke, deep within the other man. Draco whined. It felt wonderful, but he had to come… he needed to come… NOW!

"_Merlin's balls_, Potter…" He sighed brokenly when Harry showed no hint of speeding up anytime soon.

Harry licked Draco's shoulder and placed little bite marks along him. He thrust deeply into him again, and moved his hips slowly, groaning as Draco tightened on him again. He kissed the other man's shoulder lovingly. Draco swallowed and patted Harry's head. Harry was nothing if not a passionate lover. His potential had been entirely wasted on the red-headed snit.

There was a knocking on the door. _"Hurry up in there!! You've been in there for twenty minutes!!"_ It sounded like the man Draco fought for rights to the toilet before.

"SERIOUSLY!!" Draco cried at Harry. Harry chuckled sexily and his hips picked up again, hitting Draco's prostate again and again.

"OH YESS!!!" Draco hissed.

"_Oh my lord!"_ The voice outside said as it faded, sounding thoroughly appalled. Harry almost laughed.

He hammered into his lover and milked his cock in his hand. He felt the tale-tell tightening of Draco's balls, and leaned back, forcing Draco forward and their lips crashed together in the middle as Draco came all over their stomachs, and Harry erupted so deep into Draco's hot channel.

Draco clenched his hole around Harry's softening erection, making sure to squeeze every last drop from him and held it inside him.

It took a minute for them to calm down enough, and for Draco to get the feeling back in his legs to move off of him, and sighing as Harry's softened penis slipped out of him.

He bent down to kiss Harry again before pulling his trousers back on. Harry lifted himself to his feet and pulled his jeans up. Draco took a tissue to wipe his cum off his and Harry's chests. He straightened his hair in the mirror before, turning to Harry, who was massaging the back of his own neck as he watched him.

"Once again in two hours? This time, _you're _on top," Draco said, smirking to himself as he opened the door and closed it, sauntering satisfied down the isle amidst the scandalized looks of the rest of the passengers in business class.

"What!?" Harry squeaked after him, and Draco laughed to himself as he descended the stairs.

Harry composed himself before he left the toilet. He started when he saw the man standing there, looking at him curiously.

Harry flushed. The man certainly knew what he had been doing with Draco in the bathroom. He was about to apologize when the man smiled at him sympathetically.

"My boy, you have nailed yourself a firecracker," he said as he patted Harry on the shoulder.

Harry laughed, relieved. "Yes. I'm afraid I have." He ran a hand through his hair sheepishly as he nodded to the man and tried to ignore the knowing smirks as he made his way to his seat.

***

**hehe. Hope you enjoyed!!**

**Next Installment: **Taxi Cab

**Love, Azzie. **


End file.
